Diferentes
by aninita-chan
Summary: Draco ha llegado a Hogwarts y ve a la nueva Hermione sus hormonas se disparan o ¿sera algo mas? aun asi decide enamorarla para vengarse por hecho los ultimos años.es mi primer fic sed buenos porfa
1. observando los cambios

**_DIFERENTES_**

**1. Observando los cambios**

Un par ojos grises como el hielo observaban toda la estación 9 y ¾ desde uno de los vagones vacíos del expreso de Hogwarts, miraba a todas esas familias despidiéndose, todo ese panorama le daba asco, sobretodo desde la muerte de su padre en Azkaban durante uno de los intentos de fuga que Voldemort había organizado para liberar a sus mortífagos mas fieles desde el momento que se había notificado la muerte de Lucius Malfoy su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma se pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida y en silencio, ese día apenas había susurrado un "que tengas un buen año hijo" desde el salón de la casa sentada en uno de los sillones, definitivamente para los Malfoy todo había empeorado no solo tras la muerte de Lucius en la cual Draco apenas había pensado pues aunque Lucius podría ser catalogado por muchos padres de familias de sangre limpia como un padre que sabe como criar a un hijo y ponerle unos limites eso aunque cierto era apenas parte de lo que Lucius hacia con el, lo trataba como una marioneta de la cual podía servirse para conseguir sus fines o por lo menos intentarlo pues Draco siempre que podía le desobedecía aunque siempre pagaba muy caro sus rebeldía siendo castigado a una dura sesión de crucios y otros hechizos para demostrarle quien mandaba y quien obedecía.

También la derrota definitiva de Voldemort a manos de San Potter había traído desgracias para la familia Malfoy pues todo el mundo sabia o sospechaba de la cercanía de dicha familia con las creencias de aquel que había matado a cientos de magos y brujas no solo de sangre sucia sino también de sangre limpia, solo tenían acceso a una de las cuentas de Gringots pues las demás cuentas estaban paralizadas por el ministerio mientras se realizaban las pertinentes investigaciones para averiguar cuan tan cerca estaban los Malfoy de Voldemort y los mortífagos, por suerte el y su madre apenas habían formado parte de sus planes, bueno sin contar cuando en sexto año Draco había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts y Snape había fingido matar a Albus Dumbledore pero el anciano había dado la cara por el frente al tribunal y por suerte no habían tomado medidas contra el ya que había ayudado en la derrota del asesino más temido, aunque solo fuese para salvar su propio pellejo.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la multitud que se empezaba a agrupar en al otro lado del cristal, familias felices pues el peligro que representaba Voldemort había pasado y prácticamente todos los mortífagos estaban muertos o en Azkaban otros, los mas cobardes habían logrado huir de los aurores, pero ellos no representaban un peligro real pues eran tan solo ratas asustadas, esos mortífagos que apenas si habían hecho alguna que otra tarea y siempre estas eran demasiado simples, ninguna de vital importancia ni mucho menos, detalles insignificantes.

El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta lo distrajo y giró levemente su cabeza para ver quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Blaise Zabini puede que no fuera el chico al que uno debiera darle la espalda, bueno lo mejor era no perderle nunca de vista aunque esa regla no la tenia que seguir Draco, ellos se conocían desde hacía tiempo y aunque consciente de lo traidor que podría llegar a ser el chico confiaba mas en el que en si mismo.

- Hola Draco, la loca de Lavinia te estaba buscando por toda la estación.

- Blaise, no me nombres a esa chiflada ya bastante tengo con tener que soportarla en la sala común

- No se como pudo quedar en Slytherin – La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Pansy Parkinson seguida de Crabe y Goyle – Hola, alguna noticia

- Potter acaba de llegar al anden todo el mundo ha ido a hablar con el, la verdad es que todo eso de "Potter el salvador" es insufrible, no lo aguanto- Dijo Pansy con una mueca de desprecio al nombrar al ojiverde.

Durante el viaje a Hogwarts Pansy estuvo hablando mientras que los demás fingían escucharla, Draco salió a hacer la ronda y tras eso fue a buscar a Pansy para ir al vagón de prefectos para la reunión cuando entraron se sentaron en uno de los sillones del vagón, allí tan solo había un prefecta de sexto año de Hufflepuff casi inmediatamente después de que los dos se sentasen entraron unos personajes bastante conocidos por Draco, sobretodo por el odio que les había profesado durante años, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger los prefectos de séptimo de Griffindor, Weasley no había cambiado seguía tan alto como era y con esa cara de bobalicón (es la opinión de Draco , no la mía XD) pero Granger si había cambiado ya no tenia el pelo revuelto ni la ropa que parecía de su abuela ahora tenía el pelo liso completamente y con la raya del pelo al lado derecho dejando caer practicante sobre sus ojos el flequillo lago que le llegaba hasta la altura de la boca el reto del pelo le llegaba por la cintura completamente liso y castaño a excepción de que unos 5cm Antes de las puntas el pelo no era castaño sino que lo tenía teñido de negro al igual que el flequillo además de que tenia algunas mechas de ese color por todo el pelo, su los ojos o por lo menos el que veía ya que el otro estaba tapado por el flequillo lo tenia delineado de negro y con una sombra de ojos blanca y morada (en la zona mas cercana a la nariz blanco y a la mitad se mezclaba con el morado), las pestañas las tenía con rimel que las hacia parecer mas largas, todo esto hacia parecer los ojos mas grandes y bonitos, en los pómulos un poco de colorete apenas visible y en los labios un brillo rosado con un color muy natural de vestir llevaba una camiseta blanca que en la parte baja tenia dibujada unas líneas negras con escote palabra de honor esta camiseta dejaba al descubierto su ombligo en donde llevaba un piercing, en los brazos unos manguitos de tela de red negra, un colgante de cristal en forma de corazón negro, unos pantalones piratas negros ajustados que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas sujetos a la cadera por un cinturón blanco y de calzado llevaba unos botines negros de tacón de aguja de unos 15cm.

Sin mirarlo siquiera Hermione se sentó en otro de los sillones junto a Weasley y empezaron a hablar sobre el verano.

Draco apenas la había visto un par de segundos pero se dio cuenta del físico de la castaña los pechos eran de un tamaño bastante grande y su cerebro al igual que sus hormonas le decía que cualquier chico de Hogwarts se perdería mirando la cuba que iba desde su cintura, por su cadera hasta que se le cállese la baba mirando sus muslos bien formados y perfectamente marcados con ese pantalón, pero el no era cualquiera el era Draco Malfoy tenia que dejar de mirarla de reojo era una sangre sucia y no cualquier sangre sucia sino que era la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger la amiga de San Potter la que le había pegado un puñetazo en tercero y con la que llevaba peleando 7 años entonces ¿Por qué en cuanto miraba el paisaje prácticamente borroso que se veía a través de la ventanilla del tren tenia la necesidad de volver a mirar a la persona que odiaba?

* * *

**_Bueno cumpliendo hoy mi mayoria de edad decidi empezar mi primer fic espero que envieis muchos comentarios para ver si cambiar algo en mi forma de escribir._**

**_Este capitulo no fue muy interesante mas que nada fue para informar de la situación los cambios ocurridos, etc._**

**_Gracias por leer muxos besos a todos_**


	2. el nombramiento

**Disculpad la tardanza pero esta semana no me he encontrado muy bien, espero que os guste**

* * *

**2. El nombramiento**

Estaba saliendo de la reunión de prefectos, se había sentido bastante incomoda pues se había percatado de que Draco Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima, cierta parte de Hermione Granger se estaba regodeando pues su nuevo aspecto no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, no es que le gustase llamar demasiado la atención pero le gustaba todos los comentarios que había recibido al respecto las chicas la miraban con una mezcla de envidia e impresión y los chicos se la comían con los ojos quizás debería haber hecho caso antes a su amiga Meredith. Tras la lucha contra Voldemort la castaña había decidido disfrutar un poco más, por su puesto no dejaría de hacer sus deberes y estudiar diariamente pero no se obsesionaría.

Se dirigía por los pasillos del tren hacia el compartimento Ron la seguía, apenas había murmurado algo desde que la vio aparecer en el andén, se había quedado completamente impresionado al igual que Harry y Neville, Ginny y Luna eran la únicas que pudieron pronunciar mas de una palabra al verla y la felicitaron mientras que los chicos balbuceaban.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del compartimento giró la vista levemente hacia la izquierda y pudo ver al rubio que aunque parecía estar hablando con Pansy Parkinson sus ojos aun la analizaban, no sabia por que esos trozos de hielo que el rubio tenia por ojos la ponían tan nerviosa, rápidamente supuso que seria porque siempre que Malfoy andaba por los alrededores era por alguna maldad que pensaba hacerles, volvió a girar la vista hacia la puerta la cual ya había abierto, entró , se sentó junto a Luna y aun con todos sus sentidos alertas cogió uno de los libros de texto muggles que había traído de su casa, era un libro de informática avanzada ese año además de todos los útiles, ropa y objetos que solía llevar había cogido de su habitación algunos artefactos muggles que pensaba encantar para así poder utilizarlos. Tras unos minutos logro centrarse en su lectura y dejar atrás su nerviosismo y especulaciones los chicos habían recuperado el habla y charlaban animadamente sobre quidditch, tras una media hora se cambiaron y se prepararon para salir del tren pues este ya había perdido velocidad. Tras guiar a los de primer año hacia el lago donde Hagrid los esperaba con las barcas todos los prefectos se dirigieron a la estación de Hosmade donde 6 carruajes de Hogwarts los esperaban, en cada carruaje debían ir 4 prefectos y por desgracia para ellos a los prefectos de 7º de Gryffindor y Slytherin les tocó ir en el mismo carruaje.

Hermione miraba el paisaje que se veía desde el carruaje sintiéndose incomoda y sabiendo el por que sin necesidad de fijar su vista en el personaje sentado justamente frente a ella, este no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, discretamente giro un poco la vista hacia el rubio, la mirada que ahora le profesaba ya no era como las del tren discretas sino que ahora la miraba de frente ignorando a los otros dos pasajeros del carruaje os cuales mirábanle paisaje en silencio.

Hermione giró la cara completamente y se quedo mirando al rubio, desafiándole con la mirada, los ojos grises del chico dejaron de analizarla para devolverle la mirada retadora tenia claro que no iba a ceder en ese pulso, tenía demasiado orgullo pero también sabia que el no apartaría la vista con lo que ella para terminar el asunto y quedar como vencedora en ese duelo de miradas esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa digna de cualquier Slytherin y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el paisaje fingiendo ver los terrenos de Hogwarts pero en realidad aun tenia su vista fijada en Malfoy de la cual el no era consciente gracias al flequillo se había dado cuenta de lo que tan solo esa mueca que había ganado la batalla había herido el orgullo a Malfoy sabia de sobra que el odiaba perder pero aun mas frente a ella.

Esa chica lo ponía de los nervios no aguantaba cuando Hermione Granger le superaba o se creía mejor que el, solo era una sangre sucia por mucho que cambiase su ropa y su aspecto seguiría siendo una sangre sucia sabelotodo, lo había decidido haría que le ojimiel se convirtiese en otra de esas chicas que lo perseguían haría que esa chica que se creía superior se convirtiese en una mas del montón arrastrándose frente a el pidiendo un poco de atención de su parte, la destrozaría y la ridicularizaría frente a todo Hogwarts, lo tenia totalmente decidido esa Granger no se saldría con la suya después de lo hecho durante tantos años.

Sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco le daba vueltas a la idea de vengarse de Granger, pero alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Albus Dumbledore iba a comenzar su habitual discurso de principio de año, sin darse cuenta se había pasado toda la ceremonia de selección pensando en la chica que en esos momentos estaba captando la atención del sector masculino de Hogwarts.

Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar tras los cambios surgidos por la guerra podemos decir que volvemos a la normalidad, le damos la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Albert Keyes - las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a un chico de aproximadamente 22 años de cabello castaño largo, por debajo de los hombros sujeto con una goma del pelo en la parte baja, ojos azules oscuro, y vestido con una tunica negra, todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban mirándolo embobadas pues era sumamente atractivo. El hombre se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores siendo seguido por la mirada de todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts.

Al llegar al lugar que debía ocupar en la mesa de profesores se giro hacia las mesas de los alumnos y dijo:

Es un placer poder estar aquí y espero que sea por mucho tiempo – el profesor sonrió y se sentó mientras que el alumnado, sobretodo las chicas, aplaudían. El director se volvió a levantar de su asiento para seguir informando a los alumnos

Bien este año se ha decidido que los alumnos que ocupen el cargo de premios anuales sean… la señorita Hermione Granger – los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron por el nombramiento - … y el señor Draco Malfoy – en esta ocasión solo aplaudieron los miembros de la casa Slytherin mientras que las otras tres casas se quedaban en silencio. –… Por favor acérquense a la mesa.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores estando de pie frente a ella Draco se dio cuenta de que la ojimiel ya no llevaba una falda mas larga de lo normal ni su camisa estaba totalmente abotonada, la falda le llegaba medio palmo por encima de la rodilla, a la altura que la llevaban todas las chicas y su camisa llevaba el botón del cuello y otros dos superiores mas desbrochados además de otros dos mas en la parte inferior de la camisa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y con ello el piercing, la corbata de Gryffindor la llevaba sujeta directamente en el cuello y un poco aflojada pero por encima de la camisa, y de calzado llevaba los mismos botines de tacón de aguja que llevaba en la reunión de prefectos. También se dio cuenta que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Albert Keyes la miraba con una mirada lujuriosa, analizándola al igual que había hecho Draco. Esto molestó soberanamente al chico sin notarlo siquiera tenia los puños apretados pero una vez mas Albus Dumbledore lo sacó una vez más de sus cavilaciones, cogió lo que el anciano le tendía y sin mirarlo siquiera inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en signo de respecto y se dirigió a su mesa se sentó en su lugar al lado de Blaise y echó una ojeada a los objetos que le había dado el director, uno era una placa que ponía "Premio Anual" y la otra era un trozo de pergamino con un mapa de Hogwarts con una señalización la cual apuntaba cual seria su nueva sala común al igual que en la parte inferior izquierda ponía "gominotas explosivas", guardo el pergamino y se puso la placa en la tunica seguidamente se sirvió un poco de pollo y unas patatas asadas que acababan de aparecer frente a el.

* * *

**Dejad comentarios porfa se que este capitulo no ha sido muy interesante que digamos pero toda historia tiene partes de relleno**


	3. la apuesta

**Bueno de nuevo aquí, ya me encuentro mejor y este capitulo que espero que os guste. El Lunes empiezo las clases espero poder seguir actualizando tan regularmente como ahora pero no os preocupeis porque actualizare muy pronto aunque me tenga que dejar de prestar atención en clase para no pensar la continuación haré ese gran sacrificio porque de todas formas nunca he prestado atención en clase este año me da que ya ni lo intento. **

* * *

**3. La apuesta**

Tras el suculento banquete de bienvenida Albus Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso sobre la prohibición de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido y tras eso todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, dos alumnos que no se llevaban muy bien precisamente en silenció se dirigieron a por uno de los pasillos perdidos en la inmensidad de Hogwarts hacia la sala común de los premios anuales, al llegar frente al cuadro este les dio la bienvenida, pero ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia cosa que sorprendió bastante al blondo aunque no lo demostró, dijeron la contraseña e ingresaron en la que durante todo un año seria su sala común.

Esta era muy amplia tenia una chimenea y frente a esta un sofá de color blanco con un sillón a cada lado ambos de color blanco y una mesa de café frente al sofá, tras este una mesa grande de roble con dos sillas una a cada extremo, las paredes eran de piedra, había una puerta al lado derecho de la mesa y al lado de esta dos huecos en la pared y por cada uno había una escalera que Hermione suponía que daban a las habitaciones, sin prestar atención a su compañero se dirigió a la puerta, tras ella un precioso y espacioso baño de azulejos blancos a lo largo de toda la estancia había una encimera blanca con dos lavabos de mármol bastante separados cubriendo prácticamente toda la pared un gran espejo iluminado por unas pequeñas bolitas de luz que flotaban alrededor de este, a cada uno de los lados, en donde el espejo y la encimera llegaban a su fin comenzaba una estantería a cada lado, esta poseía tres estantes, una puerta en el lado derecho y el lado izquierdo dividido en dos por una tabla de madera horizontal, en la parte superior de cada estantería se encontraba ocupada por toallas, la del medio vacía y la tercera había una cesta de mimbre que Hermione supuso que funcionaria como la cesta que aparecía en el baño de prefectos abrió la puerta de la estantería de la derecha, dentro había toda la gama de productos higiénicos de su marca favorita, champú geles sales de baño, peines y cepillos de pelo y de dientes y parta dental, también productos de belleza que había empezado a utilizar ese verano para mantener su piel en perfectas condiciones, aceites hidratantes, cremas, mascarillas, peelings. Tras el mesado y a una distancia considerable se encontraba una bañera de una profundidad y capacidad de una piscina y al lado un inodoro.

Salio de la estancia sin dejar ver ninguna emoción en su rostro pues sabía perfectamente que conviviendo en esa sala común con Malfoy toda información que pudiese dar con un gesto, con una mirada o con cualquier palabra de más seria usada en su contra. El rubio se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos lo cual sorprendió bastante a la castaña pero no lo dio expreso de ninguna forma se dirigió por una de las escaleras hacia una puerta había una placa en la puerta que tenia grabado "Hermione Granger" abrió la puerta y se adentró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta no sin antes decir un frío:

Buenas noches, Malfoy

Entró en su dormitorio sin prestar atención si el rubio le respondía o no, la habitación se parecía enormemente a su dormitorio en Gryffindor la única diferencia en que en este no tenia que compartirlo con lo que tenia mucho mas espacio libre saco de su tunica la varita y transformó la cama con doseles en una cama doble de colchón bajo prácticamente a ras del suelo, según los panfletos de publicidad que distintas tiendas de muebles dejaban en el buzón de su casa eran las que actualmente estaban de moda y le gustaba mucho ese estilo el armario antes de roble y de aspecto antiguo lo transformó en un armario de doble puerta de cristal con letras chinas grabados en los marcos. En uno de los lados de la habitación conjuró un escritorio realmente grande en la pared una estantería enorme a lo largo de toda la mesa, conjuró una silla de ruedas, y al otro lado de la estancia unos sillones blancos y dos mesitas bajas, una de ellas con una bandeja con botellas de distintas marcas, algunas alcohólicas y otras sin alcohol, metió las manos en su baúl y sacó de el un maletín y uno de los libros dejando ambos sobre la mesa extrajo de dentro del maletín su ordenador portátil, abrió el libro por una pagina que ya en su casa había marcado y realizó el conjuro tal y como vena en las instrucciones del libro. Se acerco y probó el ordenador el cual funcionó perfectamente así que con un movimiento de varita empezaron a flotar en el aire un montón de objetos, libros, CDs, ropa, cuadros los cuales quedaban mágicamente sostenidos a ella, cuando todo volvió a la calma cada cosa estaba en su respectivos lugares los CDs y los libros en la estantería que había sobre la mesa perfectamente ordenados la ropa perfectamente colgada en su armario además de varios recuerdos y cachivaches repartidos por la habitación como recuerdos y fotografías, al lado del ordenador se había situado un modem USB una multifunción y una pequeña cafetera (**Na.**: impresora, scanner y fotocopiadora en uno). La castaña se puso frente a el y realizó el mismo hechizo que anteriormente había echado a su ordenador a los tres objetos.

Era bastante tarde por lo que la chica ya cansada apagó el ordenador, se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sabanas negras de su cama, acomodó su cabeza en la almohada blanca y apenas cerró sus ojos cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Ya amanecía y el sol se reflejaba en la superficie del lago, esa luz tan molesta que se colaba por las ventanas del colegio amenazaba que apenas tenían algo de tiempo para seguir durmiendo pues el primer desayuno del año se acercaba al igual que el primero de muchos días de clase, la chica de ojos castaños que vivía en la torre de premios anuales se acababa de despertar hacía apenas unos minutos los cuales se había pasado tumbada boca arriba mirando al techo, sumida en sus pensamientos, tras la guerra Hermione Granger seguía sin comprender como alguien como Voldemort había podido almacenar tanto odio por los sangre sucia y los muggles, dejando de lado estos pensamientos, salió por la puerta y bajó por las escaleras, se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando esta se abre dejando ver a un rubio platino de ojos grises tan solo cubierto con una toalla enganchada alrededor de su cadera, dejando a la vista de la ojimiel su atlético y pálido cuerpo, capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquier mujer y para cualquiera que tuviese ojos Hermione Granger era una mujer.

Por su parte Draco se había despertado temprano e incapaz de permanecer en la cama se dirigió al baño, metido en el agua estuvo meditando sobre como hacer caer a Hermione en su trampa

"Para ganármela tendré que comportarme bien con ella poco a poco para que no sospeche"

Tras un cuarto de hora en la bañera salió y cogió una de las toallas de la estantería de la izquierda y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás, dejando un par de mechones del flequillo sobre su frente. Escuchó el cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de la ojimiel le echó una media sonrisa a su reflejo

"Empieza el juego"

Salió del cuarto de baño al mirarla se quedó impresionado con la imagen que tenia en frente, la castaña tenia el pelo liso, aunque un poco revuelto por la noche de sueño, y su pijama, una camiseta negra de manga corta la cual tenia el dibujo de una boca y una lengua y tenia escrito alrededor del dibujo Rolling Stones, la camiseta le quedaba a la altura de la cadera, dejaba a la vista las braguitas negras que llevaba y las largas piernas estilizadas. No sabía que decir suponía que dormiría con un pijama largo de abuela, eso era lo menos que esperaba, salió rápidamente de su trance y empezó con su venganza

-Buenos días Granger

Y subió a su cuarto

Hermione se quedó estática ¿acaso Malfoy la había saludado sin insultarla?

"A saber que se ha fumado este"

Con este pensamiento Hermione se dirigió al interior del cuarto de baño, y tras relajarse dándose un buen baño se echó aceite hidratante en el cuerpo se tapó el cuerpo con una toalla, se peinó y salió dirigió hacia su cuarto volviéndose a cruzar con el rubio con el que compartía torre

-Que pases un buen día Granger

El rubio salió por el cuadro y cuando este se cerro ella reacciono y mientras subía a su dormitorio alucinando dijo

-Este o se ha drogado o se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza

Se apresuró a cambiarse se dirigió al baño y se maquilló muy por encima, la sombra de ojos era marrón claro y el brillo de labios muy suave se delineo los ojos de negro y se echó rimel. Se echo una ojeada en el espejo su uniforme estaba como ayer aunque en esta ocasión llevaba unos calcetines blancos que le llegaban a la mitad de los gemelos, estos estaban un poco arrugados en la parte superior y de calzado llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto negros los zapatos eran le recordaban a los de las muñecas con las que jugaba cuando era pequeña y al verse con ellos le echó una sonrisa a su reflejo Cogió su mochila y salió a través del cuadro, bajó hasta el Gran Comedor la mesa de Gryffindor estaba bastante llena pero ni Harry ni Ron ni Ginny se encontraban en ella al verla pasar muchos alumnos de tercero para arriba le hacían sitio y se lo ofrecían con las ansias de que esta se sentase con ellos, ella les sonreía amablemente y hacía un gesto con la mano en señal de negación, se dirigió hacia el final de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Neville y Lavender no es que le agradase esa chica pero sin duda era mejor tenerla al lado que tener a cualquiera de esos chicos que la miraban babeando.

Tras salir por el cuadro Draco se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras mientras maldecía a sus hormonas que se habían alterado considerablemente al ver a la castaña tanto con su pijama como con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo no le sorprendía que se alterasen mas bien lo que le molestó mas fue su reacción al verla de esa forma, tenia mas que sobrada experiencia con las chicas jamás se había impresionado al ver una desnuda y sin embargo verla a ella con ese pijama lo había dejado anonadado y aun peor se había quedado tras verla salir del baño, había sentido un cosquilleo subir por su columna vertebral, gracias a eso había podido despertar de su trance.

Mentalmente agradecía que fuese tan temprano y que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos, entró a la sala común de Slytherin y subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de 7º año, al entrar Crabe y Goyle aun dormían, Theodor no se encontraba en el dormitorio y Blaise se estaba vistiendo. Draco le hizo una seña que Blaise capto de inmediato el rubio dejo el cuarto y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común hasta que el moreno bajo ya vestido

-Que ocurre menuda cara traes- Blaise rió un poco ante la mirada asesina que le envió Draco por el comentario – Ocurre algo –ya mas serio Blaise se había dado cuenta que era mejor no meter mas leña al fuego

Draco le contó sobre la decisión que tenia de vengarse de su compañera de torre y ante esto Blaise empezó a reír a carcajada limpia y Draco lo volvió a mirar de forma asesina

-Draco es imposible que esa chica sienta algo mas que odio por ti llevas desde primero haciéndole la vida imposible a ella y a sus amiguitos además tendrás de competencia a medio Hogwarts incluso los Slytherins ya ignoran el asunto de la sangre y han decidido conquistarla o por lo menos llevarla a la cama.

-Blaise sabes que para un Malfoy no hay imposibles

-Entonces que te parece una apuesta, 150 galeones haber cual de los dos la consigue primero

-Bien iré pensando en que gastarme tu dinero- Draco le echó una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se dirigía con Blaise hacia el Gran Comedor iba pensando en estrategias para deshacerse de la competencia que pudiese tener los Slytherin no serian problemas pues por algo el era el príncipe de Slytherin, el único que representaría cierto peligro real seria Blaise, porque aunque le costase reconocerlo Blaise era tan listo como el y para su desgracia para hacer ver a la castaña que había cambiado tendría que dejar de insultar también a sus amiguitos y molestar a los de primer año pues años anteriores había comprobado que la castaña odiaba que tratasen mal a los pequeños.

Entrando al gran comedor miro de reojo a Hermione, estaba sentada entre Lavender Brown y Neville Lombottom y hablaba tranquilamente con Dean Thomas el cual parecía muy contento porque la chica le dirigiese a el la palabra en vez de a todos los moscones que tenia alrededor. Se dirigió con una expresión fría a su mesa y se sentó tranquilamente mientras maquinaba que hacer y como acercarse a ella.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Hermione se piensa que ha Draco le han debido dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza ya que no la trata mal, y a mi ya me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar en el momento en el que Draco salia del baño yo no seria capaz de controlarme XD.**

**Espero que tengais una buena semana supongo que la que viene tendré ya el proximo capitulo. Dejar muchos reviews. **

**Y muchos besazos a todos.**


	4. Clases y primer intento

**- DIALOGO**

**"" PENSAMIENTOS**

**() NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**No se si pueda seguir actualizando cada semana pero lo intentaré. Las clases han empezado y tengo bastante trabajo**

* * *

**4. Clases y el primer intento**

Dean Thomas llevaba desde que se había sentado frente a ella hablándole de a saber que, no le prestaba siquiera un mínimo de atención, no es que le cayese mal pero era demasiado temprano como para establecer una conversación racional e inteligente además de que estaba esperando que Harry Ron y Ginny entrasen por las puertas del gran comedor y solo se le pasaba una cosa por la cabeza:

"¿Donde esta Ron?, cuando necesito que espante un chico nunca está"

Su cara no reflejaba emociones aunque de vez en cuando hacia señas para que Dean pensase que le estaba prestando atención aunque la entrada de un rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba mirándola de eso estaba segura pues tenia la cara fijada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Sin duda el quidditch le ha sentado impresionantemente bien"

Las imágenes de esa mañana antes de entrar al baño que se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su retina volvieron a cruzarse por su mente, la imagen el rubio mirándola mientras unas gotas se le caían del pelo, resbalándose por el cuello hacia los pectorales marcados por el deporte estrella de Hogwarts.

"En que estas pensando Hermione Granger ese individuo es tu enemigo deja de estar pensando en su cuerpo y céntrate, piensa en otra cosa céntrate en lo que te esta diciendo Dean"

Dean estaba mirándola al parecer esperando algo y Hermione supuso que le habría hecho alguna pregunta y en ese momento Hermione se empezó a poner muy nerviosa aunque su cara reflejaba estar pensativa y tranquila.

"¡¿Por Dios y este que mierda me ha preguntado?! ¡Mierda Hermione piensa! ¿Qué le digo?

Tras unos segundos en los cuales Hermione se maldecía mentalmente en todos los idiomas que conocía decidió responder de una forma ambigua por si con un poco de suerte y una de esas casualidades de la vida a Dean se le ocurría volver a formular la pregunta o alguien la salvaba del chico

-La verdad no se Dean

-Venga Hermione ¿Que te cuesta?

"Mierda ¿y ahora?"

Pero gracias al cielo, a los dioses, al destino o quien estuviese al mando de las casualidades su segunda opción de salvamento había aparecido hacía unos segundos por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Harry Ron y Ginny se dirigían hacia donde estaba Hermione pero por el otro lado de la mesa, al llegar Ron le envió una mirada a Dean capaz de asustar al propio Voldemort y obviamente este escapo de su sitio hacia el asiento junto a Seamus

Se sentaron frente a la castaña y enseguida empezaron a hablar animadamente y obviamente el tema de compartir sala común con el huron albino como lo llamaba Ron no paso desapercibido y fue el primero que tocaron

-Nopf enpfiendopf como Dumpfledore hiffo pfemejante espftupidez- Como siempre Ron hablando con la boca llena

Todos esperaban que Hermione dijese el ya tan conocido Ronald no hables con la boca llena pero…

-De momento aun no hemos tenido ninguna pelea es mas incluso me ha saludado como una persona para mi que le han dado algún tipo de droga o algún golpe en la cabeza

-No te fíes de ese en el momento menos pensado es capaz de maldecirte por la espalda- dijo Harry con odio, el tema de que su mejor amiga tuviese que compartir Sala común con ese proyecto de mortifago no le hacia ninguna gracia

-No se si a Malfoy le habrán dado un golpe en la cabeza o si esta esperando para maldecirte por la espalda pero mientras aprovecha que el chico esta como quiere

-GINNY!!- Ron no entendía como su hermana pequeña podía si quiera fijar sus ojos en ese chico y menos aun decirle a Hermione que se aprovechase de la situación

-Bah! Tranquilízate Ronald es lo que todas las chicas piensan aunque yo no opino diferente – Comentó Ginny mientras se untaba una tostada con mermelada para a continuación llevársela a la boca

Hermione prefería no comentar nada, es más quería que dejaran de hablar del rubio pues cada vez que lo nombraban le volvia una y otra vez a la cabeza la imagen del rubio mojado y prácticamente desnudo.

"Por merlín el es mi enemigo tengo que dejar de recordar esa imagen"

A los pocos minutos en los que la castaña permanecía en silencio mientras sus amigos seguían con el temita de Malfoy lo que torturaba mentalmente a la castaña poco a poco se levantó con delicadeza de su asiento cogiendo su mochila y giro hacia donde estaba la puerta para salir del Gran Comedor apenas diciendo un:

-Me voy a clases

-Esta un poco rara no creéis- Comentó Ron pues a pesar de que siempre había sido muy seria esa mañana se comportaba de una manera muy fría

- Después hablaré con ella- Ginny se fijó en que su amiga Clarissa ya se estaba levantando para ir a clases- Debo irme o llegare tarde a transformaciones

Se levantó y se fue a encontrarse con su amiga Clarissa, mientras los dos chicos la miraban alejarse.

Harry se giró y fijo su vista en Ron

-¿Te apetece ir a entrenar un poco? el campo estará vacío

-Bueno habrá que aprovechar la primera hora libre

Se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia su clase de Runas Antiguas no tenia prisa pues llegaba con tiempo de sobra. Sus tacones resonaban cada vez que posaba un pie en el suelo. Procuraba no pensar en nada, mantener la mente despejada pero sin conseguirlo entonces escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-Espera!! – Blaise Zabini apareció por detrás justo por el pasillo del Gran comedor, había venido corriendo y ahora respiraba con dificultad – Granger… quería pedirte… un favor

-De que se trata- Respondió Hermione con su nueva actitud fría

-Este año son los EXTASIS y he estado practicando algunos de los hechizos con los que he tenido problemas pero hay uno que todavía no consigo realizar la Transformación de un ratón a un pájaro, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Hermione se sorprendió auque apenas hubo algo en su rostro que demostrara este hecho Zabini se dio cuenta y prosiguió

-No te robaré mucho tiempo solo será como mucho una hora

-¿Por que quieres que te ayude yo?- Hermione claramente desconfiaba no es de todos los días que un Slytherin le pida ayuda a un Gryffindor de hecho ella suponía que no había ningún precedente

-Porque eres la mejor en Transformaciones bueno y en Encantamientos, Aritmacia…

-Bueno a las 5 y media en la biblioteca, no te retrases solo te concederé una hora- Hermione se dio la vuelta de forma elegante y altiva y siguió su rumbo hacia su clase de Runas Antiguas.

Obviamente Hermione no se fiaba ni un pelo de Zabini pero la única forma de saber que tramaba era hacerle pensar que le había creído la gilipollez de que no era capaz de realizar un estúpido conjuro de transformación.

Tras dos horas y media de Runas Antiguas le siguió dos de Aritmacia y luego una y media de Pociones. Hermione estaba muy cansada y tenía un montón de deberes y todo el primer día sin duda ese curso no era para tomárselo a broma.

Se dirigió con Ron y Harry hasta el gran comedor se sentaron y comieron tras eso Harry y Ron se fueron a una clase de Adivinación mientras Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto para hacer los deberes o eso pretendía pero fue interceptada por una pelirroja de ojos castaños también conocida como Ginny Weasley quien la agarró por un brazo y la guió hacia un aula vacía del primer piso

-Cuéntame que te pasa

-A mi no me pasa nada Ginny

-Hermione te conozco dime ¿que pasa? ¿Por que estas tan fría y distante?

-Ahh eso no te preocupes Ginny solo estoy tomando medidas de seguridad

-¿Medidas de seguridad? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Nada no me hagas caso- Hermione le sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no era sincera y alegre era triste.

Ginny sabía que algo le pasaba e iba a descubrir que era pero sabía que no se lo sacaría fácilmente.

Antes de que se diese cuenta Hermione había abandonado el aula silenciosamente y se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la torre de los premios anuales sumida en sus pensamientos con una expresión triste en la cara que llevaba mirando hacia el suelo. Solo unos pocos cuadros y las paredes del pasillo fueron testigos de la lágrima que caía por uno de sus ojos, lagrima que rápidamente Hermione limpió con el dorso de la mano

Maldiciéndose por lo bajo por ser tan débil como para ponerse a llorar Hermione entró por el cuadro que daba a su nueva sala común no se fijó en si Malfoy estaba o no simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto sin elevar la cabeza.

Si lo hubiese echo se habría dado cuenta que Malfoy no se encontraba en la sala común pues estaba en la sala común de Slytherin para se exactos en la habitación de una de las chicas, vistiéndose mientras una chica de sexto de pelo castaño corto estaba profundamente dormida, desnuda debajo de una sabana completamente arrugada.

Se peino el pelo con la mano a medida que salía de la habitación de la muchacha de la cual no sabía ni el nombre después de una sesión de sexo.

Recorrió la sala de Slytherin sin fijar la vista en ninguno de los habitantes que en esta se encontraba hasta su nuevas sala común donde tarde o temprano se encontraría con su nueva presa.

Gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, recorrían su cuello hacia la camisa, tendría que ser cuidadoso y no dejarse ver por la castaña hasta no darse un baño pues con el sudor y el inconfundible olor del sexo en el se le dificultarían las cosas aun más de lo que ya lo estaban, así que silenciosamente entró en la sala común de los Premios Anuales y respiró tranquilo al ver que su compañera no se encontraba en la sala y rápidamente se dirigió al baño

Ya casi daba la hora en la que había quedado con Zabini indudablemente y raro en ella llegaría tarde pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, caminando tranquila, sin prisa llegó a la biblioteca.

Entró y con un leve movimiento de cabeza saludó a la bibliotecaria, recorrió la biblioteca entre mesas y estanterías llenas de libros vio en una mesa sentado a Blaise Zabini leyendo tranquilamente un libro bastante grueso del cual llevaba leídas bastante al parecer. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que no se había percatado de la llegada de la chica.

Por un segundo esbozó una ligera sonrisa pero rápidamente recobró su expresión fría. Se sentó silenciosamente frente a el mientras el seguía leyendo pasando palabra por palabra, frase por frase renglón por renglón sin darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo en la mesa

-Hola Zabini- Dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa alegre, pero tan falsa que si fuese cierto que al decir mentiras te crece la nariz como a Pinocho Hermione podría haber usado su nariz como pértiga. Aunque sin duda era muy buena actriz pues ni siquiera Zabini acostumbrado a las mentiras de sus compañeros de casa y especialista en detectar estas cosas se había dado cuenta.

-Hola Hermione gracias por ayudarme con el conjuro de transformación- Blaise echó una sonrisa de medio lado seductora por la cual prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts se derretían pero Hermione no era como las demás mientras le sonreía ella se había dado la vuelta para coger los apuntes que tenia de sexto curso sobre ese conjuro pasando olímpicamente de el. Lo cual fastidió soberanamente al chico y de lo que su acompañante se dio cuenta y divirtió

Durante la primera media hora en la cual Hermione estuvo ayudando al moreno el intentaba una y otra vez seducirla sin conseguir avances, estuvieron un cuarto de hora centrados en el estudio sin hablar de otra cosa y durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Blaise consiguió que bajase un poco la guardia haciéndola reír por lo cual ambos fueron expulsados de la biblioteca por armar escándalo. El chico también se lo había pasado bastante cien por lo menos el último cuarto de hora puesto que los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos habían sido irritantes. Y allí se encontraban en la puerta de la biblioteca

-Bueno mucho no he avanzado, sigo sin conseguir transformar un maldito ratón en pájaro

-Por lo menos ahora le sale el pico y las plumas es un avance antes solo te salían las plumas

-Si, bueno. Te importaría mañana seguir ayudándome, estoy seguro que esto saldrá en los EXTASIS y quiero sacar buenas notas

-Está bien mañana a la misma hora en la biblioteca- Se giró hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a su nueva sala común y empezó a caminar. Elevó un poco su mano en forma de despedida y dijo -Hasta mañana Blaise.

* * *

**Bueno como podeis ver no ha sido excesivamente largo intentaré que el proximo haya algo de Dramione**

**Blaise ya ha dado el primer paso mientras Draco apenas ha aparecido en este capitulo. Personalmente ma derretia al escribir la parte en la que Hermione recordaba a Draco saliendo del baño. Hrmione está muy misteriosa y ni siquiera a Ginny le cuenta.**

**Más en el proximo capitulo**

**Espero que tengais una buena semana y como escribí antes intentaré actualizar la proxima semana pero no es seguro que lo haga.**

**Dejar Reviews y gracias por leer**

**Un beso a todos.**


	5. Sueños

**Perdón por la espera lo siento mucho ando con mucho ajetreo procurare continuarlo lo antes posible.**

**Aviso este capitulo describe escenas con contenido sexual**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Estando ya en su dormitorio y conectada al chat en el que había quedado con sus amigos para poder conversar con tranquilidad.

Sus dedos presionaban las teclas de su portátil y sus ojos y su cerebro estaban fijos en la pantalla y en la conversación que mantenía con sus amigos muggles.

Tan concentraba estaba en la conversación que cuando escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta. Automáticamente, sin pensar en quien era la única persona que podía estar llamando a la puerta respondió a la llamada con un leve:

-Adelante

El rubio de ojos grises entro sin hacer ruido en la habitación de la castaña se fijó en que la chica estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que el denominaba _un cacharro muggle._

Guió su vista por toda la habitación la cual era muy distinta a la suya la cual seguía totalmente igual a como la había encontrado y al contrario de su habitación no había ni un solo objeto que hiciese referencia a Gryffindor, ni siquiera un objeto con alguno de los colores que la representaban. Todos los objetos eran blancos, negros o se mantenían sin pintar

Eso le pareció extraño porque todo aluno siempre llevaba algo presente que hacia referencia y honor a su casa o por lo menos lo tenia en su habitación aunque eso a decir verdad no desagradaba al rubio de hecho le producía el efecto totalmente opuesto pues cada vez la fastidiaba mas el asunto ese de la rivalidad entre casas. Se podía decir que en eso coincidía con el viejo Dumbledore no es que no creyese que los Slytherins eran mejores que los demás que si lo creía pero de lo que si estaba harto era de que tanto a el como a sus amigos lo mirasen con mala cara por pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes ¿Acaso el no se había jugado el cuello enfrentándose tanto a su padre como a su tía como a los demás mortifagos? ¿Acaso no había ayudado siquiera un poco a Potty a destruir al Señor Oscuro? Merecia un poco mas del respeto que le profesaban en esa escuela.

No pasaron siquiera diez segundos antes de que la castaña reaccionase y se diese cuenta de quien era el que estaba tras ella.

"Mantén la calma"

Respiró profunda y silenciosamente y despacio giró la silla de oficina rotatoria hacia el chico. Se levantó y se puso frente a el. La cena ya había pasado por lo que ella para estar mas cómoda ya se había puesto un pijama. Constaba de una camiseta blanca que le tapaba solamente los pechos y un short de tela negra que solo tenia el largo suficiente como para taparle el trasero

Cuando el rubio dejo de observar la habitación para fijar su vista en la dueña de la habitación se olvidó de respirar por un instante de apenas dos segundos. La habitación se encontraba en un perfecto silencio algo tenso solo roto por algunos sonidos que de vez en cuando hacía el ordenador para indicar algún mensaje.

-¿Que es tan importante como para _dignarte_ a entrar en mi cuarto?- Pregunto la chica una arrogancia mas propia de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor lo cual dejo al chico en un leve estado de shock del que rápidamente se recuperó

-Tranquila Granger- Se contuvo de responderle de mala manera para que no se le hiciese el camino a recorrer mas largo de lo que ya era –Quería hacer un trato contigo

-¿Un trato?- Se rió un poco en su cara – ¿Haber que se te ha ocurrido hurón alvino?

La furia de Draco iba en aumento ¿quien se creía ella para reírse? Respiró profundamente y se recordó a si mismo la razón por la cual estaba haciendo todo eso, venganza.

-Te propongo una tregua ni insultos ni hechizos – Dijo el chico tratando de mantenerse serio seguía sin creerse en la situación en la que se había metido

Hermione se quedo en shock al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca del rubio y solo le pudo salir una frase o mas bien una pregunta

-¿Tu estas bien?

Draco se sorprendió claramente

-¿Qué?

-¿Has esnifado polvo de doxy, te han dado algún tipo de droga o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-¿Tienes el día gracioso Granger?

-Teniendo en cuenta que siempre has sido tu el que me ha empezado las peleas me parece una pregunta lógica

-¿Aceptas o no el trato?- A Draco ya se le notaba el enfado en la voz

-Bien, lo acepto. Así que ahora fuera de mi habitación

Draco se fue a su propio cuarto no sin ates decir un – Hasta mañana Granger – En la cara tenia pintada una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pues su plan ya estaba en marcha. Ya en su dormitorio se puso un pantalón de pijama y se metió en la cama

++++ Sueño de Draco ++++

Estaba tumbado en la cama con las sabanas bajo su cuerpo llevada su habitual pijama negro que solo consistía en un pantalón, miraba el techo de su propio dormitorio cuando sintió una presencia, una persona había subido a la cama y gateando subía desde la altura de sus pies hasta quedar a la altura de su nariz era una chica de pelo castaño con las puntas en negro y ojos castaños con la que compartía torre.

La chica beso de forma lujuriosa la boca del rubio el cual correspondió con la misma lujuria el giró para dejar a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

Recorrió su cuello lentamente dando suaves besos y dejando alguna que otra marca de mordiscos mientras ella suspiraba y soltaba algún que otro gemido.

Se dirigió hacia la clavícula y fue subiendo las manos desde la cintura hacia la pequeña camiseta y elevándola dejó a la vista un sostén rosa con detalles en morado y de nuevo bajó las manos hacia goma elástica de los pantalones, bajándolos mientras que con su boca iba besando y mordiendo la piel que el sujetador dejaba a la vista.

Cuando consiguió deshacerse del molesto pantaloncito observó la vista que tenia bajo su cuerpo el cual no tenia nada que envidiar al de las chicas con las que normalmente se acostaba su cintura era estrecha, sus pechos bastante mas grandes de lo que hubiese imaginado (N/A. Claro que el pensaba que debajo de sus antiguos y usuales jerseys era plana como una tabla de planchar XD)

Mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia el gancho del sujetador con la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos sobre el sujetador y con la boca seguía besando y mordiendo el cuerpo de la chica que cada vez emitía suspiros y gemidos más profundos y con sus manos revolvía el pelo del blondo.

Una vez pudo desabrochar el sujetador Draco elevó su cabeza hacia la de Hermione para besar intensa y lujuriosamente sus labios mientras le quitaba el sujetador con un poco de dificultad debido a la cercanía entre los dos cuerpos.

Al separar las bocas para poder respirar bajó por el cuerpo de la chica hacia sus pechos besando mordiendo y lamiendo uno de los ya erectos pezones a la vez que masajeaba el otro pecho

En el momento en el que cambió de pecho y empezó a absorberlo la chica llegó a un profundo orgasmo. Draco sonrió de forma arrogante mientras oía los gemidos que profería Hermione. Continuó con su trabajo a pesar que la erección que tenia ya resultaba dolorosa a la vez que Hermione con torpeza y dificultad intentaba deshacerse de los pantalones del chico el la ayudó quitándose sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos para quedar desnudo a la vista oscurecida por la lujuria de la castaña y tras desnudarse dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la chica para deshacerse de las bragas de ella dejándola expuesta frente a el.

Fue derecho a besar los labios ahora hinchados de la chica con una de sus manos le masajeo el trasero mientras que la otra fue hacia la zona mas intima de la chica e introdujo uno de sus dedos a la vez que ella emitía un gemido ahogado en la boca del rubio, introdujo dos mientras mantenía un movimiento constante, los gemidos de la chica ya no eran callados por la boca de Draco sonaban libremente inundando la habitación, tres dedos y los gemidos cada vez mas sonoros, Draco la miraba embelesado por la expresión de excitación que tenia pintada en la cara lo único que pudo quitarle de ese ensimismamiento fue el momento en el que la chica llegaba a su segundo orgasmo.

Bajo su cabeza hacia las piernas de la chica y comenzó a dejar pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y besos por la cara interna del muslo a la vez mientras ella trataba de recuperar la respiración pero cuando al fin lo había conseguido Draco ya estaba colocado y dispuesto para introducirse dentro de ella…

++Fin sueño de Draco++

Despertó respirando con dificultad y con un claro síntoma de excitación entre sus piernas sin duda el cambio de la chica lo había afectado mas de lo que pensaba no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso durante la jornada de sexo que tubo con esa tal…. Bueno que mas daba el nombre de la zorra con la que se había acostado le había ocurrido lo mismo la cara de la chica había desaparecido para encontrarse con la de la sabelotodo Granger debía pensar bien y tranquilamente lo que le estaba pasando pero lo primero era darse una ducha bien fría para quitarse el calentón

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana con que buen pie se había levantado… y todavía le quedaba todo un día de sorpresas que soportar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado dejad comentarios porfa.**

**Un beso**


	6. Pedido

**Feliz Navidad!!!!!**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!!! espero que todos tengais un feliz año 2009!**

**Perdon por tardar tano en actualizar he estado un poco ocupada estas fiestas y este capitulo quizás no sea muy largo pero tampoco he estado muy inspirada. Además que por navidad me han regalado unos libros y me he pasado enganchada a ellos**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo y ahora si. **

**A leer!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo 6. Pedido_

Se encontraba en su sala común y aun no entendía el sueño que había tenido esa noche

"¿Tanto me ha afectado el nuevo aspecto Granger como para tener sueños eróticos?"

Su mente obviamente decía "NO" con mayúsculas y subrayado. Pero con tan solo recordar parte del sueño un pinchazo bastante molesto, sobretodo para su orgullo, cubría su entrepierna.

Quizás lo más prudente para su salud mental seria alejarse, pero su orgullo y sus hormonas le decían todo lo contrario. Tenía una apuesta con Blaise y quería demostrarle a su enemiga quien era el príncipe de Slytherin.

Con una media sonrisa maléfica dejo sus dudas de lado para concentrarse en su siguiente paso, supo enseguida cual era y no le gustaban pizca, tendría que lograr controlar su orgullo, no creía lo que tendría que hacer,

¡Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Granger con los estudios!

Sabía perfectamente que era la misma estrategia que había y estaba usando Blaise pero no podía abordarla con ninguna otra escusa, era eso o preguntarle si le ayudaba con la decoración de su cuarto.

Faltaban tres cuartos de hora para que empezasen las clases de ese día, la Premio Anual estaba en el baño y el ya estaba arreglado para irse.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejándole ver a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, hoy llevaba la falda plisada dos palmos por encima de la rodilla que a cada movimiento daba la impresión que a cada movimiento se le iba a levantar, la camisa solo levaba dos o tres botones abrochados dejando al descubierto un gran escote y el abdomen.

El pelo lo llevaba corto a la altura de la mandíbula y el flequillo un poco mas largo que el resto, con mechones rosa fucsia rubios y negros, de calzado unas botas negras de tacón negro de aguja, apenas maquillada, solo se había remarcado los ojos con lapiz negro y rimel en las pestañas.

Draco se había quedado impresionado, tenía la boca seca y empezaba a sentir ansiedad

¿Ansiedad? ¿el ansiedad?

Vio a Hermione coger su bolso, colgárselo del hombro y dirigirse hacia la salida

-Hermione

Se paró en seco, ¿la había llamado por su nombre?

-¿Si? – Giró para mirarle a la cara

- T-tengo un p-problema con la traducción de Runas ¿D-después p-podrías a-ayudarme? – Luchó contra todo su orgullo para decir esa frase y pedirle ayuda.

Ella se quedo paralizada no se lo habría esperado ni en un millón de años solo una cosa se le pasó por la mente

"Este trama algo"

Se volvió hacia el cuadro y murmuró

-A las siete y media aquí- Y salió dirigiéndose al comedor.

A medida que lo pensaba estaba mas segura de que esos dos tramaban algo que, obviamente no le gustaría, que Blaise Zabini le pidiese ayuda quizá no fuese tan raro, el no tenía esos estúpido prejuicios en contra de los hijos de muggles pero Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slytherin, orgulloso, arrogante mimado y la persona con mas prejuicios de sangre de todo el colegio le pidiese ayuda no era normal.

- Hola Herms – Saludo Harry

"¿¡Cuando he llegado al comedor!?"

-Hola- Respondió

-¿Queff tenemoff a pfimefa hofa? –Preguntó Ron mientras comía un gran trozo de pan con mermelada de frambuesas

- Las tres primeras horas tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin- le respondió Hermione sin levantar la cabeza mientras se servia un poco de café en su taza- Y no me pongas esa cara Ronald yo no tengo la culpa

La cara del pelirrojo adquirió la misma tonalidad que su pelo en apenas dos segundos. La chica del trío dorado se bebió rápidamente su café y se levantó para ir directamente a clase acompañada como no de sus amigos

Se dirigían por uno de los pasillos los tres amigos charlando, bueno mas bien Harry y Ron interrogaban a Hermione sobre su estancia en la torre de premios anuales con el hurón. La pobre chica ya no los soportaba más

-Harry podemos hablar un momento a solas le preguntó Hermione al moreno

-¿Por qué no habláis delante de mi?-Preguntó Ron un poco molesto

-Son cosas de mujeres Ronald- Contestó Hermione como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera comprender esas palabras Hermione y Harry habían desaparecido

Hermione y Harry se metieron en el aula vacía más cercana que encontraron

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Harry confuso

-Quería saber si ya has hablado con Ginny

La cara de Harry tomo un tono rosado bastante gracioso que hizo que Hermione tuviese que reprimir una risa que empujaba por salir

-No, es que antes quiero ponerme guapo, quizás me deje el pelo largo-Harry intentaba excusarse, dar largas para no tener que pasar por eso- estaría bien para navidad, para San Valentín eso como mucho

-No hace falta que cambies Harry eres un chico, sincero, decente, formal…-Hermione ya se estaba empezando a desesperar había estado todo el verano intentando convencerle para que se declarase y lo único bueno que salía de eso es que Harry se estaba quedando sin excusas-Por desgracia son cualidades que a la mayoría de las adolescentes nos importan una mierda, pero a las mujeres si- sabia que no tenia sentido mentirle lo mejor era decirle la verdad y procurar ser suave

-Ya, entonces me estas diciendo que no tengo posibilidades…

-No, lo que quiero decir es que las chicas no nos fijamos en los buenos chicos hasta que nos hartamos de los malos…. A los 40…

-A los 40? No quiero esperar a los 40. Cuando tenga 40 estaré como Snape!!

-En ese caso mueve el culo y ve a buscarla, tienes que arriesgarte a un no si quieres oír algún si.- Hermione puso su mano en la espalda de el y lo guió hacia la salida- Venga vamos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado dejad reviews por favor**

**He empezado otro fic. Un Sparrabeth (Piratas del Caribe (Jack Sparrow-Elizabeth Swann)) Si os gusta esta pareja por favor leedlo se llama "Tu"**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**.17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonad la tardanza pero ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo**

**Queria agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews, me encanta leerlos y asi se que puntos debo mejorar**

**Bueno supongo que os saabreis esto de memoria pero:**

**"Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling"**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Dialogo.: -**

**Pensamientos.: "gfb"**

**Notas autora.: (igkg)**

**A LEER: **

**

* * *

**

**7. CHARLAS**

Caminaba en círculos por la habitación, llevaba esperándola media hora

Aun encima que había sido ella la que fijó la hora llegaba tarde!!!

Un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos y al girar hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido vio a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

La chica dejo su bolso y la pila de libros que llevaba en los brazos sobre la mesa sin girarse a verle, se sentó en una de las sillas con elegancia y de forma pausada saco del bolso unos pergaminos, una pluma y un bote de tinta luego rebuscó en la pila de libros y sacó dos libros uno fino de tapas aun nuevas y otro bastante mas grueso de tapas duras y ya gastadas

-¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo mas mirándome con la boca abierta? –Hermione esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras abría el libro de tapas nuevas.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta literalmente

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Le pregunto Draco acercándose a ella

-¿Eh?

-Tienes un corte en la ceja

-Ahh si una loca- Se rió un poco entre dientes

-Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Draco mientras conjuraba una poción curativa y un poco de algodón y se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Hermione

- Al parecer su novio se me quedó mirando el culo de forma descarada estando ella delante- Le comentó Hermione mientras Draco le ponía la poción sobre la herida con el algodón- Y según ella yo tenia la culpa de que su novio fuese un gilipollas mujeriego

-¿Le llamó gilipollas mujeriego?-Preguntó Draco alzando la ceja y riéndose por dentro

-No eso se lo llamo yo. ¿A quien se le ocurre quedarse mirando el culo de una chica estando su novia delante?

-Bueno, tienes un muy buen culo

-Jajajajaja Gracias- Respondió Hermione riéndose entre dientes

-Y al final te pego ¿no?

-Si, pero la peor parte se la llevó ella- Dijo Hermione echando una media sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno no me iba a quedar parada mientras ella me pegaba por culpa de ese capullo- Hermione volvió a reír entre dientes- Parece que el tener que defenderme sola de mis seis primos cuando era pequeña me sirvió de algo

-Eso ni lo dudes pegas muy fuerte

-¿Por que lo dices?

Por el puñetazo que me diste en tercero ¿por que si no?

-Ah, si, entre lo que dijiste, los años que me has molestado y que ese día acababa de bajarme la regla estaba con los nervios de punta, de echo tuviste suerte mas de una vez he roto extremidades a mis primos por menos- le contó- Además te estabas comportando como un capullo

-En eso tienes algo de razón sin duda no fue mi mejor momento así que según lo que dices de que atacas a tus primos sin piedad supongo que tuve suerte

-Bueno empecemos a trabajar-Draco cogio su mochila la cual ya estaba sobre la mesa- Vaya nunca pensé que podríamos tener una conversación sin insultarnos

Hermione movió levemente la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y ponerse a trabajar.

Apenas tardaron tres cuartos de hora en terminar sus deberes de Runas Antiguas y Draco descubrió que a la hora de hacer las tareas volvía a ser la Hermione Granger de años anteriores aunque no con la que el tenia trato si no con la que se relacionaban sus amigos.

Aun estaban en la sala común sentados en las sillas frente a la mesa, Dos minutos antes habían estado hablando tranquilamente pero de un momento a otro Hermione…

-Me voy a mi cuarto- Estaba completamente seria con lo que Draco quedó alucinado ya conocía a tres Hermione distintas la sexi, la amigable y la fría

-Tu estas un poco desequilibrada ¿no?- Le preguntó Draco

-Si -empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar?

-No

-Bueno entonces yo me voy

Draco se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia el Gran Comedor. La comida ya estaba servida en la mesa y los alumnos ya habían comenzado a hacerla desaparecer se sentó en la esquina mas alejada del resto de los alumnos de Slytherin comió un poco de pollo con puré de patatas y salió sin siquiera echar una vista a sus compañeros.

Se dirigió hacia las cocinas del colegio, y allí le pidió a un elfo un plato de comida el cual llenó casi hasta rebosar y, con el plato de comida en una mano y los cubiertos en la otra se fue a la torre y de ahí al dormitorio pero no al suyo, llamó a la puerta y pasó sin esperar una respuesta.

Hermione estaba frente al ordenador en el que se veía una imagen de una chica que se movía no hacia nada en especial pero a Draco le pareció curioso y se acercó vio que Hermione tenia en sus orejas un artefacto muggle que parecía desprender música.

De pronto al lado de la imagen de la chica que se movía dentro del casillero apareció una frase la cual estaba debajo de una gran conversación sobre un tal Seth y una tal Joanna

_Quien es el bombón que esta detrás de ti_

Draco se sobresaltó

"¿Cómo puede verme?"

Hermione se sobresalto cuando giró sin pensar tras leer la frase

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le preguntó mientras se sacaba los cascos

Draco no respondió simplemente le extendió el plato y los cubiertos

-OH, Gracias- Cogio lo que Draco le ofrecía – Valla carne asada con guarnición mi comida preferida. Gracias- Volvió a agradecerle pero esta vez por el rostro de Hermione se extendió una sonrisa infantil y llena de ilusión.

Draco se quedó totalmente colgado de esa sonrisa jamás la había visto sonreír así bueno de echo hasta ese curso solo la había visto sonreír con superioridad, sonrisa que el mismo hacia.

El ordenador volvió a hacer un ruidito y otra frase salió en la pantalla del ordenador junto a la imagen de la chica que sonreía con la burla pintada en la cara

_Hey par de tortolos enamorados que hay gente conectada observándoos y no me apetece ni ver una peli ñoña ni una porno_

Hermione empezó a teclear a gran velocidad y enseguida otra frase salia en la pantalla

_OH Meredith cállate ya que ni siquiera sabes de que estas hablando #_

La chica de la pantalla volvió a escribir

_Ya ya tú di lo que quieras pero incluso yo a kilómetros de distancia puedo sentir la tensión sexual_

Hermione movió la cabeza de forma negativa pero antes de escribir nada Meredith ya había vuelto a escribir

_Tu tío bueno ya se ha escapado_

Hermione se giró para verificarlo y así era se había quedado sola en la habitación con un plato de carne humeante y una amiga a kilómetros de distancia

Suspiro levemente con todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente acabaría muerta por el estrés.

* * *

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible lo prometo pero tengo otro fic largo, estoy escribiendo dos one-shorts y estoy pensando en escribir otro fic largo pero apenas estoy con el borrador**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**.17**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdon por la demora. Muchos examenes pero se acerca semana santa por lo que tendre mas tiempo para escribir.**

**Gracias por leer este fic a pesar de mi falta de regularidad escribiendo **

**disfruten del siguiente capitulo**

* * *

Ya en su cuarto seguía sin entender que es lo que le había pasado, la ira que había tenido en su interior en ese momento por suerte no lo hizo, su reputación se habría ido a la basura si alguien se enterase de la ira que lo dominó en aquel momento…

FLASH BACK

Draco caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminaba seguro, arrogante, consciente de las miradas de las chicas y obviamente agradado de las múltiples reacciones que expresaban estas ante tan solo una simple mirada, sonrojos en las más tímidas y miradas lujuriosas en las más atrevidas.

Draco Malfoy tenía experiencia de sobra en tratar con mujeres ninguna suponía ningún misterio. Bueno eso pensaba hasta el preciso momento en el que decidió conquistar a Hermione Granger, justo a la persona a la que en ese momento estaba buscando.

No tenia ninguna escusa preparada ni sabia la razón por la cual quería verla ni porque se había comportado anoche de la forma que lo hizo ni le razón por la cual cada noche tenia sueños eróticos con ella.

Últimamente no sabia nada, toda ella le confundía era como una adivinanza especialmente complicada y en la que no podía dejar de pensar ansioso de encontrar la respuesta.

Ahí estaba, pero no sola, estaba hablando con uno de los típicos moscones que no dejaban de seguirla como si fuesen perritos tras su amo

"¿Es que no tienen orgullo?" Pensó Draco hastiado por el comportamiento de sus congéneres masculinos "¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaba de cogerle la mano?! ¡¡¡YO MATO A ESE HIJO DE P***!!!" Se dirigió rabioso hacia donde se encontraba el futuro adolescente muerto pero paró en seco.

Hermione se deshizo de la mano que sujetaba la suya con un poco de dificultad y se despidió lo más rápido que pudo de el y se fue prácticamente corriendo

Ese comportamiento agradó al rubio que había presenciado la escena de lejos, sonrió arrogante, pero de pronto comprendió algo, algo que lo asustó

"Acaso… acaso me he… puesto celoso?" Sin duda eso lo perturbaba había oído mucho sobre que eran los celos y muchas chicas le habían echo escenas de ese tipo, igual a la que el había estado apunto de hacerle y, lo peor es que no tenia razón alguna para ello, el y Hermione no tenían ningún tipo de relación.

No estaba tranquilo y no lo estaría hasta que llegase a su cuarto, volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la torre pero sin perder su caminar elegante y arrogante, no podía ni debía mostrar a nadie su perturbación

FIN FLASH BACK

No sabia que hacer no se comprendía a si mismo sus nuevas ansiedades y deseos, todo era un completo caos en su cabeza tenia que descargarse, fue hacia la pared mas cercana que encontró y empezó a dar puñetazos, al menos podría sacar la furia y frustración de su cuerpo y el dolor le ayudaría a tener su cabeza ocupada al menos por un rato

Dos golpes bastante fuertes y rápidos sonaron en la puerta y sin pedir siquiera permiso Hermione irrumpió en la habitación

-Pero se puede saber que coño…-Tubo que dejar de quejarse en cuanto posó la vista en Draco el cual ya había dejado de golpear la pared con los puños-¿Pero porque has hecho eso? –le preguntó al ver todos los nudillos de las manos ensangrentados

-Tsk, a ti que te importa – le dijo molesto

-Quizá no demasiado pero voy a curarte eso

Le cogió de la muñeca y lo sentó en la cama, ella se sentó en el suelo justo enfrente a el, sacó del interior de su bota la varita y conjuró un poco de algodón y una poción, empapó el algodón con ella y le cogió una de las manos, con suma delicadeza le empezó a dar pequeños toquecitos para que la poción empapase bien las heridas estaba concentrada completamente en lo que hacía, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco.

El la miraba fijando sus ojos en cada pequeño detalle sintiendo la suavidad de sus manos estaba completamente hipnotizado los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores, estaba nervioso y sabía que si servia para que la chica siguiese ahí volvería a ponerse a golpear la pared y así sentir esa suavidad, una sensación que lo recorría cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando lo tocaba, esa calidez ardiente que podía resultar tan problemática como agradable, sumamente agradable.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final la chica ya le había curado las dos manos y ahora donde antes había heridas solo había un suave tono rosado apenas perceptible

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se limpió un poco el polvo que pudiese habérsele adherido a la ropa, con un leve movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la botellita vacía y el algodón usado y se dirigió hacia la salida, no esperaba un agradecimiento sabía como era el.

Draco se levantó suavemente de cama y se puso justo detrás de ella

-Hermione – la llamó

Hermione giro para saber que era lo que quería. Quedaron de frente y, antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar Draco la besó, era un beso suave y sumamente agradable, Draco tenía sus manos en sus mejillas y ella por la sorpresa mantenía las suyas en los costados a pesar de que si estaba correspondiendo a ese beso, ese beso suave e inocente.

No quería pero sabia que tenia que dejar de besarla, sabía que su propia lengua pronto intentaría pedir permiso para entrar en su boca sabia que una de sus manos se posaría en su muslo y lo sobaría, sabia que la haría suya y sabia que si la hacia suya en ese momento seria en contra de su voluntad y Draco Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás seria un violador.

Deshizo ese inocente beso, quizá el mas inocente suave cariñoso y agradable que le había dado nunca a nadie y a apenas unos centímetros aun con los ojos cerrados saboreando los restos de ese momento susurro

-gracias.

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer**

**Por favor dejen reviews para motivarme un poco que ya me resulta un poco deprimente los pocos comentarios que recibo**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Anita-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

Aun recordaba haber abierto los ojos y verle a el, el arrogante y frió Draco Malfoy con los ojos aun cerrados, le avergonzaba reconocerse a si misma que había huido como una cobarde, refugiada en su habitación tras una hora de darle vueltas a esa escena seguía sin entender por que no se había separado, se había prometido no dejas que ningún hombre le volviese a hacer daño.

Se llevó un dedo a sus labios recordando el dulce cosquilleo que había sentido con tan solo ese beso inocente, jamás había sentido algo parecido.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos estaba solo en la habitación se sentó sobre su cama confundido y mirando al vacío, que le había hecho comportarse así el no era romántico jamás le había dado a una chica un beso lento. Se tumbó y miró el techo que le ocurría. Vale puede que le atrayese el fisico de Granger desde cuarto curso cuando la vio con ese vestido en la noche del baile pero lo que sintió con ese beso le resultaba inexplicable de pronto con solo recordar los momentos en los que se había cruzado con ella podía reconocer detalles en los que nunca se había fijado

Todas las veces que se la había encontrado en la biblioteca concentrada leyendo algún grueso libro de cualquier tema ahora se daba cuenta de un pequeño brillo de soledad reflejado en sus ojos. Los momentos en los que antes se burlaba de ella y ella aparentaba pasar de todo podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Se daba cuenta que tras todos esos años de desprecios e insultos se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo más logico seria pedirle perdón pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Involuntariamente se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza sus tratos con Hermione y sonrió ella no era como las demás no le sería tan fácil conquistarla a ella como a cualquier otra chica ya fuese por los daños de os últimos seis años, por lo orgullosa que era o por lo distante que se había vuelto desde la ultima vez que la había visto. No era el tipo de chico que se mentía a si mismo sabía que había algo más que su atractivo le atraía ahora estaba mas decidido que antes a conquistarla no solo por la apuesta con Blaise si no para descubrir lo que le atraía de alguien como ella. Así se durmió pensando en Hermione

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó estando aun con la ropa del día anterior cogió una muda limpia, se ducho, se vistió y bajó al gran comedor.

En cuanto llegó desvió la vista hacia la mesa de los leones donde la chica que se había vuelto a presentar en sus sueños le señalaba algo a Lomboton algo en un libro. Hoy volvía a tener un estilo diferente en el cabello, con un hechizo se había hecho crecer el cabello de los laterales hasta la altura de la cadera amarrándolo con gomas del pelo situadas a la altura del hombro mientras que la parte de atrás la llevaba mas corta con todas las puntas disparadas, además hoy llevaba el cabello de un tono negro azulado con mechas azules en la zona del cabello mas larga. Los ojos delineados y un suave brillo en los labios.

Fijó su vista en su mesa en Slytrerin y se encaminó hacia allí resistiendo la necesidad de ir junto a ella y besarla hasta que el ultimo chico de Hogwarts supiese que era suya.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual y bajó la vista en la comida y se sirvió un poco de panceta y unos huevos revueltos, apenas había terminado de servirse en desayuno cuando un tenedor se clavo en uno de sus huevos revueltos. No le hacía falta levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba.

Pansy se sentó y se sirvió lo que ya tenía en el tenedor.

-Buenos días Pansy, ¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- Preguntó Draco con una cínica sonrisa

-¿Quieres que estampe mi puño en tu cara?- Le respondió Pansy que aterrorizaría al Griffindor más valiente.

-¿Qué te pasa Pansy?- Le preguntó Theodore el cual acababa de llegar y ya intuía que la chica no estaba de buenas.

-Nada que les interese consíganse una vida

Y así como llegó Pansy se fue del Gran Comedor sin probar bocado alguno arrollando por el camino a Blaise, cuando llegó junto a sus amigos solo pudo preguntarles:

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esa?

Pero ninguno le supo contestar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Una furiosa Pansy cruzaba los pasillos sin fijarse a quien empujaba por el camino

"Como se atreve esa estupida"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione tenía en su plato unas tostadas y un poco de fruta, aun no había probado bocado y no tenía intención de hacerlo, de hecho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había servido, de haber entrado en el Gran Comedor o de haberse levantado de la cama. ¿en que momento había amanecido?

Ella seguía dandole vueltas a los sentimientos que se habían apoderado de ella la noche anterior.

La preocupación de verlo herido, la necesidad de protegerle, el cosquilleo que sintio al tomerle la mano para curarla, el alivio al verle curado y la electricidad durante el beso, jamás había sentido eso en un beso ni con Victor o Paul había sentido algo minimamente parecido, hubiese estado realmente feliz de permanecer en sus brazos y eso le preocupaba igual el sentirse protegida estando con el lo cual sin duda la trastornaba más, ¿Cómo podía sentirse segura con el después de tantos años de maltratos, odio y jugarretas?

"Es Malfoy por Merlin Hermione ¿has perdido completamente la cabeza?"

Sintió un suave movimiento en el brazo que lo sacó de su trance

-Hermione!- La llamaba Ginny a gritos medio comedor las estaba observando.

-¿Qué?- le respondió un poco malhumorada

- ¿En que mundo estabas?- Le preguntó Ginny sonriendo divertida ante su mal humor

Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas se levantó cogió sus cosas y solo le respondió en un murmullo.

-Nada importante devo ir a clase voy con retraso.

Salió apurada del Gran Comedor en esos momentos casi vacío bajo la mirada curiosa de Ginny.

Corrió como pudo por los pasillos desiertos camino a las mazmorras tropezando un par de veces sin llegar a caerse. Finalmente acabó frente a la puerta de la clase de pociones ya cerrada.

Tomó aire sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Supongo que me querréis matar y lo comprendo.**

**He tenido algunos problemas me han tenido que operar dos veces por una pequeñez nada preocupante aunque yo estuve temblando XD, la primera fue de urgencias estuve tres días quejándome a mi madre del dolor y solo al cuarto día me llevó a urgencias y me dijeron que me tenían que operar, después tuve que formatear el ordenador me pase una semana sin el, los exámenes finales.**

**Me fui de vacaciones y cuando vuelvo el ordenador no me enciende lo lleve a que me lo revisaran pero no tiene arreglo así que ahora tengo que conectarme desde un ordenador que mi tía tenia de sobra y que aun anda con el Windows 99**

**Espero que me podáis perdonar la conti no es muy larga pero lo he hecho a correr para tener hoy la continuación de dos de los tres fics que tengo publicados, para el tercero no se me ocurría nada XD**

**Hoy es mi cumple 12/09/09 cumplo 19 añitos XD XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, gracias por aguantar mis tardanzas gracias por no venir hasta mi casa armados para matarme, gracias por aguantarme y finalmente gracias por vuestros comentarios buenos o malos**

**Aninita-chan**


End file.
